Epilogue (Origins)
This page will reveal the various endings that occur in the epilogue of Dragon Age: Origins. Naturally, there are spoilers here. Post-Coronation Unless the player made the Ultimate Sacrifice, you will be back at the Landsmeet chamber where Alistair or Anora (depending on your choices during the Landsmeet) will make a speech and offers the Warden a boon and asks what he/she plans to do. Your decisions will affect the epilogue (and possibly Awakening, if you decide to import your character). The monarch informs you there's a crowd gathered to see their hero. Before you head to the door, you can now speak with your friends and companions one last time. In addition to Arl Eamon (if you crowned Alistair with or without Anora at his side), there will also be at least one person from your origin story at the celebrations: *Human Noble: Fergus Cousland *Magi: First Enchanter Irving (unless you sided with the Templars in the Broken Circle quest) *City Elf: Cyrion Tabris *Dalish Elf: Ashalle *Dwarf Commoner: Rica *Dwarf Noble: Gorim Once you approach the door and tell the guard you're ready, the epilogue slideshow will begin followed by the credits. Epilogue Outcomes The Warden * The Warden can sacrifice him- or herself. If the Warden lives... * Place in Society ** The noble human male Warden can become prince-consort (or king-consort if you prefer to go with the proclamation at the Landsmeet) if he marries Anora. (In the epilogue the Warden will only be referred to as prince-consort despite being proclaimed king consort by Anora twice at the the Landsmeet as well as in the Landsmeet quest completion entry in the player's journal.) ** The noble human female Warden can become princess-consort (or queen-consort, if you prefer to ignore the epilogue slideshow) if she marries Alistair. ** The female Warden (of any origin) who has romanced Alistair may become his mistress provided that Alistair had been "hardened" (regardless of whether or not he marries Anora) during the course of the game. ** The dwarven Warden (both noble & commoner) can be declared a Paragon by the dwarven Assembly and the head of his or her own dwarven noble house. * The Boon (determined by response to the new ruler's offer) ** The Warden can stay at court and be named Chancellor, if he or she chose "I only wish to continue serving the Crown" when given the opportunity to ask for a boon. ** The Warden can become the new Teyrn of Gwaren, and inheritor of all Loghain's estate and wealth (even though if Loghain is alive, because he has lost his Teyrnir), if he or she chose "a title and the riches..." when given the opportunity to ask for a boon. ** The human noble Warden can demand that Arl Howe's family pay for slaughtering the Couslands, when given the opportunity to ask for a boon. This will result in Howe's lands being gifted to the Grey Wardens. *** Note: Ferelden's new ruler will do this automatically if this boon isn't chosen (or available). ** The City elf Warden can become Ferelden's first elven Bann, representing the Elven Alienage of Denerim, when given the opportunity to ask for a boon. Alternatively, the Warden can ask the ruler to make Shianni the first bann of Elven Alienage. ** The Mage Warden can have the mages of The Circle freed to practice magic on their own without chantry/templar oversight when given the opportunity to ask for a boon. ** The Dalish elf Warden can ask that the Dalish elves be given their own land when given the opportunity to ask for a boon. ** The Dwarf Commoner or Dwarf Noble Warden can ask for aid in battling the darkspawn in the Deep Roads. ** The Warden can say "The sacrifices of the Wardens should not be forgotten again." a statue will be built in the honor of the wardens. ** The Warden can turn down any boon. ** The Warden can say they need more time to consider the offer. * Future Plans, Part 1 (determined in response to the new ruler's post-boon question) ** The Warden can offer to stay in Denerim and help the new ruler (assuming the Warden didn't answer 'Chancellor' to the Boon question). ** The Warden can decide to help the Wardens rebuild their strength in Ferelden. ** The dwarf Warden can elect to return to Orzammar. ** The male Warden can decide to attempt to track Morrigan down. ** The Dalish Warden can decide to return to their clan. ** The Warden can choose to continue his or her adventures for a time before returning to Ferelden. ** The Warden can say they are unsure for now. * Future Plans, Part 2 (determined during mingling) ** The human noble Warden can state an intention to return to Highever with Fergus to help him rebuild. ** Regarding Leliana... *** If the Warden is in a loving relationship with Leliana, Leliana will offer to stay with and support the Warden instead of starting her own quest (unless the Warden marries Anora or Alistair -AND- Leliana isn't hardened). *** If the Warden is NOT in a loving relationship with Leliana, the Warden can offer to accompany Leliana on her new quest. Leliana will gladly accept this offer of companionship as long as Marjolaine is dead. If Marjolaine is not dead then she will turn the Warden's offer down. ** The Warden can travel with Sten to the qunari homeland. Companions Outcomes are not only dependent on the choices the Warden makes during the course of the game, but also dependent on the approval ratings of his/her companions at game's end. (for example, Shale will return to Orzammar to fight the Darkspawn if her approval rating is at "Warm", but she will travel to Tevinter with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality if her approval rating is at "Friendly"). Alistair *Alistair can become King without any Queen. *If hardened, Alistair would spend a great deal of time at court, showing willingness to learn the art of governing, and ruling fairly (this part happens if he marries Anora as well and his willingness to listen surprises her). He would prove quite popular, with his humor and grace winning them over as much as his willingness to sneak out of the castle and mingle in the lower-class taverns. *Alistair can become King with Anora as his Queen. If this does occur, and you have been romancing Alistair but your character is not the female Human Noble, then through a series of choices your character can become his "consort" and continue the relationship (Alistair must be "hardened"). *Alistair can become King and announce that the female Human Noble Warden will be his Queen, however the Epilogue text will refer to you as his Princess-Consort. *Alistair might choose to follow The Warden around on their next adventures, or help them rebuild the Grey Wardens. (If you choose Morrigan's offer that is, and do not nominate Alistair to be king during the Landsmeet.) *If Anora is made queen, and the Warden chooses not to convince her otherwise, Alistair is executed. *Alistair leaves the Grey Wardens and is last seen hiring a ship to leave Denerim if Anora is made Queen, Loghain is allowed to live, and you convince Anora to spare Alistair's life. A short rebellion borrowing his name occurs a year later but no evidence is found linking it to him. A haggard drunk somewhat matching Alistair's description eventually surfaces at a tavern claiming to have once been a Grey Warden and a prince. *Alistair may sacrifice himself to kill the Archdemon. *If The Warden sacrifices herself to kill the Archdemon, and Alistair is in love with her and is left at the gate in the final battle, he survives but feels great grief over her loss. He eventually leaves the Grey Wardens, and travels to Duncan's birthplace to honor him. Where he goes afterward is unknown. *(PS3 and Xbox360 version; also PC) If Anora is queen and you opted to take Morrigan up on her dark promise, requesting from the queen that the Grey Wardens not be forgotten causes her to speak of Alistair as if he were dead, yet he is standing near you on the dais. Dog *Dog isn't mentioned in the epilogue. However, the post-coronation animation sequence features a group of all of the companions (except for Shale 360 confirmed) standing directly in front of the throne area which includes Dog. *If the Warden made the Ultimate Sacrifice, there is a brief glimpse of a Mabari Hound at the funeral, however, it is unclear if this is Dog or not. *Dog can be killed by the Warden in Ostagar, if the Warden is not the human noble. *There is a mabari in the palace during the ending scene who barks regularly, as Dog usually does, but is not a character who can be talked to. It's not entirely clear whether this mabari is Dog; however, this is not unlikely. He also stands very close to Sten, who expressed his respect for Dog as a "true warrior" at camp. You cannot engage any sort of conversation with him, but it is implied that it's your dog because he is wearing the Kaddis you put on him. *It can be assumed that Dog stays with the Warden if he/she survives. If the Warden dies then it is likely that Dog stays with the Wardens closest friend. *It also may be assumed that Sten takes Dog if the Warden dies, since he has a strong connection to it. (Although this is never mentioned in the epilogue.) Leliana *Leliana, if in love with the Warden, will offer to remain at the side of her love, supporting whatever he or she chooses to do. The single exception to this is if the Warden marries Anora or Alistair while Leliana remains "unhardened". *Leliana will go back to Orlais to seek out Marjolaine if she is not in love with the Warden and Marjolaine is still alive. She will turn the Warden down if he offers to join her. *Leliana will lead an investigation into the darkspawn, at the behest of Anora or Alistair, if she is hardened, Marjolaine is dead, and she is not in love with the Warden. If she and the Warden are in a romance and he/she offers to join her, she will gladly accept. *Leliana will aid the Chantry in leading an expedition to the Urn of Sacred Ashes if she is not hardened, Marjolaine is dead, and she is not in love with the Warden. If she and the Warden are in a romance and he/she offers to join her, she will gladly accept. *Leliana, if romanced, 'unhardened', and The Warden sacrifices him- or herself in the final battle. She will compose what will become a famous ballad of your journey. After one performance, Leliana quietly vanishes. It is said that the maker came to her in the night, and her maid found Leliana smiling, with tears in her eyes, saying that at last she would soon be reunited with her love. *Leliana, if romanced, 'hardened', and The Warden sacrifices him- or herself in the final battle. She will compose what will become a famous ballad of your journey. After one performance, Leliana quietly vanishes. Some say that she returned to her life of adventure, others say she returned to Orlais to hunt down her enemies. *Leliana may die at the hand of The Warden if she is present in the party after destroying the Ashes of Andraste unless 3 specific conditions are met (See Kolgrim's Offer for details). If not present, she may abandon the Warden soon after. This is dependent on choices in dialogue with Genitivi after defiling the urn (Blood Reavers) and how you respond when approached about it to Leliana back at camp. She can be persuaded/deceived away from leaving.) *Leliana dies at Lothering if she never meets The Warden. Morrigan *Morrigan is last seen traveling west through the Frostback Mountains, possibly with child (if you completed the dark ritual or had atleast one sexual encounter with her).'' '' *If The Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. (Equipping the ring '''isn't '''mandatory, but it should be in the player's inventory. To increase the chances of triggering this, it is highly recommended to talk to Morrigan '''right before' accessing the roof to face the Archdemon).(Leaving Morrigan behind while wearing the ring and telling her I don't want you to get hurt will still trigger the ring slide (Don't worry your "guilty sacrifice" the night before doesn't go wasted: you survive if she is left at the gates...)It is untested (by me at least) whether or not any other dialogue options at the gate trigger the slide.PC) *Morrigan leaves the party the night before the final battle when the Warden refuses her offer. She is later seen traveling through the Frostback Mountains alone. Several years later, tales out of Orlais said that a strange dark-haired mage had insinuated herself within the empress's court .(''Male PC must not engage in romance with Morrigan for this to trigger). *If The Warden was in a romance with her and refused to take part in the ritual: Morrigan is last seen traveling west through the Frostback Mountains, possibly with child and its been rumored she once was the lover of The Warden himself. (Happens if The Warden and Morrigan shared at least one night together at camp). *Contrary to a rumor going around the forums, there is no ending in which Morrigan is killed by Flemeth. Oghren *Oghren can decide to stay topside and continue wandering the world. *Oghren can also become the first dwarven general of the king's forces. He also sobers up and eventually marries, his first child is named after the friend that changed his life - The Warden (if the Warden sacrifices himself/herself). *Oghren can decide to stay on the surface and join the human forces as a general *Oghren can decide to go in search of Felsi and settle down. *Oghren can decide to remain on the surface but becomes a drunken and sometimes dangerous nuisance. *Oghren becomes a mercenary and joins with a company known for their fine ales. Shale *Shale might go to the Tevinter Imperium with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality. (Only if her approval level is at "friendly") *Shale might decide to travel the world, not knowing where she will go. However, pigeon populations will drop dramatically along the coastline if this is the case. *Shale might join the dwarves in the Deep Roads squishing darkspawn, which she compares unfavorably to pigeons *Shale might stay in Denerim alongside The Warden. *Shale leaves the court, refusing all rewards, later rumors abound of an angry dwarven woman in the north who hunts pigeons (Shale defaults to this if the Warden dies). *Shale might exist as a statue if The Warden was not interested in activating it. *Shale abandons the Warden if he choses to preserve the Anvil of the Void and is present without being lied to about it. *Shale might fall in battle against the Warden trying to preserve the Anvil of the Void. *Shale does not appear at the coronation in the 360 and PS3 versions of the game. She is however mentioned in the epilogue if the player sacrificed themself, or by Wynne if you meet the requirements for her Traveling to Tevinter ending. Sten *Sten can return to his homeland. *Sten dies in Lothering if he is not saved by The Warden before Lothering's destruction *Sten returns to his homeland and is made a general tasked with crushing human resistance in the Qunari lands. *If Sten's approval rating is Friendly, Sten returns to his homeland and when the Arishok asks him if he found any worthy warriors outside of Par Vollen, Sten answers that he met only one: The Warden. (This happens if the Warden sacrifices himself/herself). *You can discuss traveling with him if the Warden lives but there is no further commentary about Sten if you do not return his sword to him. Wynne *Wynne might follow Shale on her quest to regain her mortality. *Wynne can accept a position as a court advisor/mage. *Wynne can choose to spend the remainder of her days traveling, seeking to do what good she can with the time she has left. *Wynne can die if killed by The Warden at the Circle of Magi, if you side with the templars. *Wynne can be killed if she is in the party, should The Warden choose to destroy the Urn of Sacred Ashes. *Wynne can take over as First Enchanter at the Circle of Magi if The Warden failed to save Irving in the battle with Uldred. *Wynne can also stay in Denerim. Zevran *Zevran can decide to stay in Ferelden with his beloved (if romanced), for a time. *Zevran (as a friend) can remain in Denerim with you should you decide to settle there and ask him to stay. He suggests the Crows can "bring it on" as you will be there to deal with them. *Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures for a time. *Zevran may continue to travel alone for a time if the Grey Warden decides to stay in Denerim. *Zevran may help train Grey Wardens without ever going through the Joining. *If the Warden dies killing the archdemon, Zevran returns to Antiva and becomes leader of the Crows, although, he doesnt know if this is victory or defeat. *If the Warden dies killing the archdemon, Zevran (if in love with the Warden) spends time in Ferelden helping the throne to distract himself from his grief, then returns to Antiva and becomes leader of the Crows, and though offered many bedmates, never loves again. *Zevran may have been killed by The Warden after surviving his failed ambush on the Warden. *Zevran can be killed by simply asking him to leave at camp, and when he refuses the Warden can kill him. *Zevran may have been killed if he betrays the Warden after encountering Taliesin *Zevran may depart the party on his own after encountering Taliesin *Zevran (If in love with the warden) is told the relationship has to end, he will leave for good. No epilogue mention. Other Characters and Events Denerim Alienage *Alistair might grant the City Elves a place in the council, upsetting the nobility. *A City Elf Warden might be made Bann of the Alienage in Denerim, if asked for better treatment of his/her people. Alternatively, the Warden might instead nominate Shianni in his/her place. *If a City Elf Warden makes the ultimate sacrifice Cyrion will be made the Bann of the Alienage by Alistair/Anora. *Anora might ease the restrictions placed upon the City Elves for a time, but a food riot not long after forces her to come down hard on the people of the Alienage. This causes more distrust to brew between the people in the Alienage and their human counterparts. *Shianni might become the next village Elder. While she will often get into trouble with the authorities for her outspoken way of doing things, she will prove to be an asset to her community. *If the Warden is City Elf, Soris eventually got married - to a human woman, and one he loves deeply. After the initial scandal, Soris left the city and settled in Highever, where he and his new wife had many children. Redcliffe *Arl Eamon will stay on as an advisor to Alistair if Alistair is made king. Eamon eventually abdicates his arling of Redcliffe in favor of Bann Teagan, to the approval of the townspeople. Should the Warden also give Kaitlyn enough compensation for her grandfather's sword, she will eventually meet Bann Teagan and the two will marry. *Arl Eamon returns to Redcliffe and restores it to its former glory, should Alistair not become king or marry Anora, or if the Warden becomes Chancellor to Alistair. This also has occurred if a hardened Alistair marries Anora and Loghain sacrifices himself to defeat the archdemon. *If the Warden abandons Redcliffe during the "Attack at Nightfall" Quest, Arl Eamon abdicates his arling to Bann Teagan and returns to Redcliffe. However, he is unable to restore the town to its former glory due to rumors that it is haunted *If the Warden saved Bevin, Kaitlyn's brother in Redcliffe and used his sword and gave it back, he will become a famous adventurer and will tell stories about how as a young lad, he met The Warden, who used his fathers blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back. *If the Warden paid for Kaitlyn's sword enough to travel to Denerim she uses the small fortune to open a foundry. She becomes wealthy, respected, and meets Bann Teagan at court by chance. She marries him months after that. *If the Warden put Bella in charge of the tavern during the first Redcliffe fight, she will rename the inn The Grey Warden's Rest and tell stories of your adventures for years to come, though no one will believe these stories in time. *If the Warden gives Bella enough money to leave Redcliffe, she eventually makes her way to Denerim safely where she opens her own brewery and meets Bann Teagan. She marries him months after that. *If The Warden allows the Desire demon to possess his son at a later date as part of their deal to spare his life, Connor will vanish when the Arl prepares him to be sent to The Circle. Eamon will search but eventually give up. Connor is never seen again. This will not happen if the Circle is granted autonomy, as Connor will not need to be sent to The Circle. *If Connor is saved and the Desire Demon killed or scared away, he may be sent to the Circle of Magi. After completing his Harrowing and becoming a full circle mage, he will undertake a formal study of The Fade in Tevinter. This will happen if you let his mother, Lady Isolde, sacrifice herself to perform Jowan's blood ritual. *If Connor is saved and the Desire Demon killed or scared away, Arl Eamon may merely comment that Connor has been acting strangely. This will happen if his mother, Lady Isolde, also survives the Redcliffe quest. This can also happen if both his parents live (at least with the ending where a hardened Alistair marries Anora and Loghain sacrifices himself.) *If Connor is killed, Eamon and Isolde will conceive another child, this time a daughter, named Rowan. Isolde dies during childbirth. Like Connor, she is revealed to be a mage, and is eventually sent to the Circle for formal training. Queen Anora *Anora weds Alistair; becoming a skilled governor, concerning herself with matters of court and law, while Alistair traveled making personal appearances to commoners, delighting them to no end. *Anora weds Alistair and they rule together both in matters of court and law, and both making personal appearances together, supervising the reconstruction process, meeting the enthusiastic approval of the people to the point where it was considered that the chaos of the civil war and the landsmeet were worth it for delivering such beloved monarchs. *Anora weds The Warden; establishing many trade contracts with surrounding countries, and together with The Warden begins what could be a new golden age for Ferelden if they do not end up fighting for control. *Anora weds The Warden who made the final sacrifice; becoming a skilled governor but never remarries due to her exceptional standard for a groom compared to her father, not The Warden. *Anora weds no one and rules alone; becoming a skilled governor but she never remarries due to the exceptional standard she sets for a potential groom. *Anora, if Alistair is made king and she does not willingly abdicate the throne to him, is imprisoned in the tower to avoid a rebellion (at Alistair's request as he does not want her executed in the event he does not survive the Blight—a measure of mercy an appreciative Anora admits she would not have shown had the roles been reversed). The Sacred Ashes of Andraste *If The Warden allowed Brother Genitivi to mount an expedition to the Urn, but did not kill the High Dragon, the Urn disappears without a trace and falls into myth once more. *If The Warden allowed Brother Genitivi to mount an expedition to the Urn, and killed the High Dragon, the temple becomes a mecca for pilgrims. *If The Warden killed Brother Genitivi, and killed the High Dragon, rumours abound about the Urn of Ashes involvement in curing Arl Eamon, and eventually pilgrimage is allowed. *If The Warden killed Brother Genitivi, but did not kill the High Dragon, the Chantry announces the discovery of the ashes, but the dragon will eventually get tired of pilgrims and will go on a rampage that will destroy the temple and possibly the ashes, as they are never found, while the dragon looks for a new haven. *If The Warden defiled the Sacred Ashes for Kolgrim, Brother Genitivi announces discovery of the Ashes, drawing enormous attention from scholars. Expeditions to the ruins found nothing and several years later his work is declared fiction. He commits suicide. The Dragon appears by winter, rampaging across the countryside, rumors are heard of it being worshiped as Andraste by cultists, efforts to find the lair or the ashes ultimately fail as the cultists rapidly gain converts. *If The Warden defiled the Sacred Ashes for Kolgrim but then kills him and does not kill the High Dragon, rumours about the Urn of Ashes involvement in curing Arl Eamon spread and people begin to mount expeditions to find it. After finding nothing but a High Dragon and many failed attempts to slay the Dragon, the expeditions are decided to be too dangerous to continue. The Dragon eventually goes west to find a new Haven but goes on a rampage beforehand leaving nothing but ruins of the temple. Later expeditions and digs in the ruins found nothing. Some believe that the Urn is still in the ruins while some say it was destroyed, others wonder if it ever existed at all, the Urn falls into myth once more. Circle of Magi *If The Warden had saved the mages during the Broken Circle: "Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been." *A Magi Warden can ask for more freedom for the Circle of Magi for their royal boon. King Alistair or Queen Anora agrees to this request. Alternatively a Warden mage who makes the Ultimate Sacrifice will have the tower rebuilt elsewhere at Alistair/Anora's decree and the supervision by the Templars will be abolished. If this occurs, a huge statue of the Warden commemorates their ultimate sacrifice at the entry to this new tower. *Cullen might go insane after Uldred's attempt to overthrow the circle, resulting in him slaying several mages before escaping the tower. He becomes a wandering madman, hunting mages wherever he can. He may alternatively replace Greagor as Knight-Commander, watching over the Circle using fear. (These options occur respectively if the magi warden choses to side with the Templars/Mages during the main quest.) Darkspawn *The darkspawn fall back to the Deep Roads where they plague the dwarven kingdoms once more, but leave the surface world alone for some time. *Depending on your choices Shale may or may not return to the Deep Roads to help the dwarves fight against the darkspawn. *Even though the horde of darkspawn are dispersed after the Archdemon's defeat, the strongest among them may reorganize into roving war bands, preying upon the land and each other. Some even make it as far as Orlais before they are eventually defeated (albeit with great difficulty). Note: This sets the stage for Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. *If The Dwarf Warden asks for human military aid as their boon, the combined human and Dwarven armies will reclaim many Thaigs and push the Darkspawn back to the Dead Trenches. But if Harrowmont is king, his isolationist foreign policy results in only allowing indirect aid from humans; when they arrive at Orzammar the gates are closed and they are only allowed to provide things like medical supplies to the dwarves for their fight against the darkspawn. Loghain *Loghain might have been killed in the Landsmeet, either at the hands of Alistair or The Warden. *Loghain might have sacrificed himself killing the Archdemon. *If Loghain is conscripted but survives the final battle, then he becomes a major recruiter for the Grey Wardens in Ferelden before getting reassigned to the Orlesian Grey Wardens in Montsimmard by request of Weisshaupt Fortress itself. If a hardened Alistair marries Anora, this is still the outcome. *If Anora is made Queen and Loghain dies, she has a statue of him erected outside the Orlesian Embassy in Denerim. If he dies in disgrace at the Landsmeet, only Anora ever visits it. If he dies slaying the Archdemon, it is a popular landmark and the people remember his heroism rather than his mistakes. Orzammar *If Harrowmont becomes king, he further isolates Orzammar from the surface world. Harrowmont will eventually die - suggested he could not handle dwarven political infighting anymore, or he was poisoned. *If The Warden destroyed the Anvil of the Void, a group of Dwarves will try to recreate it from the remains. The first golem they create is animated by a spirit taken from the Fade. It goes berserk, killing many, and further research is banned. Interest in reopening Caridin's research never wanes, however. Note: This sets the stage for Golems of Amgarrak. *Siding with Harrowmont and recovering the Anvil of the Void will also lead to a decline after initial success. Harrowmont will discourage trade with the surface, leading to further isolation. In addition, after Harrowmont refuses Branka more volunteers for the Anvil, she will begin raiding the surface world for the needed ingredients. Eventually the surface world will retaliate, and some of Orzammar's tunnels will collapses in a battle - cutting off all access to the surface. This also happens even if the Dwarf Warden requests human military aid from Queen Anora in battling darkspawn in the deep roads. *Siding with Bhelen and preserving the Anvil is greeted with cheers and celebration, at first, until Branka refuses to produce golems solely for the king which results in Bhelen launching his forces against her fortress in the Deep Roads. After years of siege, this proves fruitless as the fort is protected by a legion of golems making it impregnable. *Siding with Bhelen and destroying the Anvil will cause Orzammar to come into a new age of prosperity at the expense of a dictatorship. Bhelen strengthens Orzammar's ties with the surface world. He also grants casteless greater rights and privileges in exchange for fighting the darkspawn. This policy allows Orzammar to reclaim lost territory, but it upsets the noble and warrior castes. After several failed assassination attempts, he dissolves the Assembly and rules alone. *If The Warden helped Brother Burkel near the Tapster's and convinced the Shaper to grant him the right to preach his sermons to others, he will end up converting quite a few souls to the Chantry. The majority of the rigid dwarven populace will not react well to this, and Burkel is killed while resisting arrest. With his death, the Chantry itself will then consider leading an Exalted March on the dwarves to avenge this perceived slight upon their religion. It is unknown if they ever do go through with this, however, as it is only suggested during the ending credits. *If The Warden helps Dagna join the Circle of Magi, she will later author a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gains a great deal of attention and inspires mages from other parts of Thedas to establish a new circle in Orzammar itself, one that has ready access to dwarven lyrium... and lies outside the chantry's power completely. The willingness of Orzammar to harbor Apostates sparks outrage that begins whispers that the Divine is contemplating a new Exalted march. A Magi Warden who requests that the tower be returned to the mages and helped Dagna will not include the last line. *If The Warden sided with the Templars in the Circle of Magi quest, informing Dagna of the destruction of the Circle causes her to go and immediately help rebuild the tower. *If the Dwarf Noble Warden makes the ultimate sacrifice, Alistair or Anora (depending on who becomes king/queen) tells Gorim that The Warden's body shall be returned to Orzammar to be returned to the stone next to the late King Endrin Aeducan with rights restored. Alistair/Anora also sends soldiers to help the dwarves battle the Darkspawn. Werewolves * If The Warden killed the Dalish the werewolves will be respected for a while due to their part in stopping the blight. However as time passes they fail to completely suppress their violent instincts and eventually attack nearby human settlements leading to the humans gathering in force to finally wipe them out for good. But when said armies march all they find are abandoned camps. The Lady of the Forest and her followers disappeared. * The Werewolves might have been killed by The Warden. * The Werewolves might have been cured by The Warden and returned to Human civilization. Dalish Elves *The Dalish might have been killed by the Werewolves and The Warden. *If The Warden recruits the Dalish they will become more respected due to their part in the final battle. Their connection with humans will steadily improve, but tensions will eventually rise again. If Lanaya replaces Zathrian as Keeper she will be instrumental in maintaining the peace between the humans and the Dalish. *The Dalish are officially given their own lands near Ostagar if their army served Ferelden against the Blight. *If Dalish, the Warden may request that land be granted to his/her people (although the Dalish will be given the same lands anyway even without the Warden's request if they helped fight against the Blight). *If Zathrian remains as the keeper of the clan he goes on to lead the Dalish for quite some time until he begins entering disputes with humans. When he eventually just vanishes his clan searches for him to find nothing but an indication that he disappeared of his own choice. Category:Guides